bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/Me Making Fun of Stuff: Part 2
Hey, Bully Wiki! I just drunk 2 and 1/2 cans of Monster and am ready to do another rant! I am SO PUMPED!!! 16 AND PREGNANT?! WTF????: Okay, this annoys me. Pregnancy. I'm not saying I hate pregnancy in general but I hate the facination and glamorousation people have of TEENAGE pregnancy. This all of a sudden became popular. I think this all started with this show called '16 and Pregnant' with these teenagers who got PREGNANT! It's some dumb, depressing show about their boyfriend not wanting to be with them, bad relationships with their parents, etc. I mean seriously: WHY IN GOD'S NAME would you WANT to go on a show and show the WHOLE WORLD that you're knocked up, at 16 years old! Whatever happened to the girls on TV shows who DON'T get pregnant?! And then they have this show called 'Teen Mom' or something like that, and it's the people from 16 and Pregnant who get followed around by cameras and they have to deal with their sh*t. My point is: FIX YOUR LIFE, BUT NOT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!!!! GAWD!! JERSEY SHORE: What I don't get is this: Why would people watch a show where all people do is get wasted and party? Jersey Shore. It's become a national phenomenon. And it's only going to get more popular with every episode they make. I remember Jersey Shore started out kinda small, like not too many people watched it, then it became a sensation. Why would you watch a show where people get wasted all the time? Am I the only person who hates this show? I don't know, and I don't care. LADY GAGA: Okay, Lady GaGa is like a freakin phenomenon right now. She's basically a girl, who dresses up like she's some kinda weirdo. Half an hour ago, I read an article about Lady GaGa breaking up a fight at one of her concerts. She halts the music, just to break it up. WTF? After the fight was broken up she asks the crowd, "Am I sexy? I think you're sexy." And then she talks about how people didn't like her in school or something. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold up there, cowgirl! Why the hell would you stop the music, to stop a fight? That's the time when you start playing harder than before in rock concerts! That's keeps the adreneline up!!! But don't get me wrong, I respect her for being creative and different. You have my applause for that, Lady GaGa. I have to admit that. I actually kinda like that song 'Telephone' she did with Beyonce. It's catchy. Just that one music video..... I can't be with you like zis anymore....... Alejandro..... That's right. I saw the music video on 'Playlist' on MTV, and it was the weirdest sh*t I have'' ever witnessed. What it is, is that this woman who's in love with these gay Nazis or something. Then the gay Nazis start dancing around with each other like it was freakin Swan Lake! Then Lady GaGa cuts her hair and pretends she's a dude, and the Nazis love her, and they start dancing around and stuff. Go on YouTube and watch it, for those of you who are adventurous. It will be the most messed up thing you will ever see. And the song Alejandro has absolutley NOTHING to do with the music video! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE!!!!!! '''JASON DE'RULO:' I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo. ''WHO F***ING GIVES A S*** IF YOU'RE SINGLE?!?! IS POP SONGS ANOTHER WAY TO GET A GIRLFRIEND?? GO BACK TO E-HARMONY YOU DOLT! Jason De'Rulo. My sister loves him, but as you expect, I hate him. The reason why is that he is like a Kanye West knockoff but worse. He wears the f***ing shutter shades, just like Kanye. Kanye West is awesome, except for what he did to Taylor Swift on national television. You probably all saw it. I know I have. But I'm going to focus back on Jason. He just bothers me. His songs are almost identical to Justin Bieber's, another pop icon who pisses me off. All about love, all about wanting to get a girl who you will NEVER GET, and so on. That's all I have to say about Jason right now. '''KE$HA AND HER STRANGE HYGEINE ISSUES:' I woke up in the mornin' feeling like SH*T cuz I heard Ke$ha's new single on the radio. That's MY version of the first line of the song Tik Tok. Kesha, honestly found her kinda attractive until I found out about her strange personal hygiene issues. Does this sound right to you? Wake up in the mornin feelin like P Diddy (don't know this part) before I leave, brush my teeth with a BOTTLE OF JACK???? Is this what American women have come to? Would you want to taste whiskey when you kiss your girlfriend or boyfriend? And she was on my local radio station 'Kiss 108' which plays the same 8 songs OVER AND OVER AGAIN. And they asked Kesha what type of guy she liked. And you will not BELIEVE what she said!! She said this (I'm not making this up, by the way) She said she liked sweaty, chubby truckers!!! WTFFWT???? That means 'What The F***ing F*** Was That?!" Even look it up on whatever website. Cuz they said it on Kiss 108 when they had an interview. Even my sister, who likes Kesha, was like "WTF?" And this song called, "Steven" which is probably her boyfriend who won't call her. Steven, Steven. Why won't you call me? Why won't you call me? ''If I were Steven, I could imagine what his day was like when he heard this song driving home from work. (This is what I think happened during this song.) Steven is driving home from work, turns on the radio. "And here is Ke$ha's new single." All of a sudden he hears, "Steeeeven, Steeeeeven." Steven's body went numb, "Who the hell said that???" Then he hears, "Whyyyyyy won't you call me?" Steven then says quietly, "Oh my god." Then in his rear view mirror he sees Kesha in the backseat singing, "Why won't you call me?" Steven then screams, "OH MY GOOOOOODDD!!!!!" and he screeches off the road and his car gets slammed by an oncoming train. THAT, my friend, is what most likely happened when this so called 'Steven' heard this song. And this song called, "Your Love is my Drug" I'm sure that's not your ONLY drug, ''Ke$ha. ''And I joined this group on Facebook called, "I brush my teeth with toothpaste, not a bottle of Jack you filthy woman!" Join it if you have a facebook. And that's all I have to rant about right now. Ciao. ''Leave me a comment saying if you think I should keep making rants and what you think of them. And also tell me what I should rant about or diss next!! Category:Blog posts